ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
You Got the Talent/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Animation) (Screen fades to the city of WarnerTropolis, where we go into Baylee's old home, where we see a young Baylee watching a musical live in ACME Theater on TV, where Bugs comes and announces.) Bugs (on TV): Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages and animals of all species, We have finally come to this, our next lucky singer who is one of the winners of the audition for her best singing voice, Wilma Flintstone! (Wilma Flintstone, in a dress, comes out, then she starts singing I Hope You Dance (which was by Lee Ann Womack.) Wilma (singing): I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance (Then, the people applauded and Wilma smiled.) Baylee (VO): My dreams for singing as a teen had started after a performance in the talent show on TV that is hosted annually. My name is Baylee Mardis, yeah, just a teen. When I was young, I wanted to sing. (Then, scene cuts to Baylee singing as year passing, but kept failing till today, when she successfully sang.) Baylee (VO): I was terrible at singing when I was young, but as I grew up, my singing became good and I started singing beautifully. But my dreams still resumes. But there was something one day! (Screen fades to the apartment where we see Baylee sleeping, as she woke up, she dresses up her outfit and meets Huckleberry Hound.) Baylee: Hey, Huck! Huckleberry Hound: Oh, good morning, Baylee! (Neighbors said good morning city!) Huckleberry Hound: You woke up at 10! Wanna eat at Yogi's Noodle Shop? Baylee: Yogi's Noodle Shop? I thought it doesn't serve lunch till noon. Huckleberry Hound: Well, it now serves lunch starting at 10 a.m., which it time is now! Wanna eat there? Baylee: Ok. (Then, they got in to Huckleberry's car, and drove, while they are driving, we go to Yogi Bear, where he is singing I Will Wait for you, while cooking noodles for customers.) Yogi Bear (singing): And I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you Jabberjaw: Hey, Yogi. We got a customer! Yogi: Oh, really?! Well, take care of it. (Jabberjaw comes to the stand to greet new customers, however, it turns out to be Baylee and Huckleberry Hound.) Jabberjaw: Oh, Baylee, Huckle. *calls Yogi* Yogi, your friends Baylee and Huckleberry Hound are here! (Yogi hears Jabberjaw and came.) Yogi: Oh, welcome back Baylee and Huck. Found out that I now serve lunch at 10? Baylee: Yeah, Huckleberry told me. Yogi: Oh, cool. So, if you want lunch, then you are free to sit. (Baylee and Huckleberry Hound then sits on the table.) (Then, screen goes to Chester, who is singing I'm Not the Only One by Sam Smith.) Chester (singing): You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done But when you call me ba- Harold (interupting, with Bunncula* Hey, Chester! Wait... Singing again? Chester: Huh?! No! Harold: Really? I can hear you singing! Bunnicula: *mockingly singing* Harold: *mockingly singing* You say I cwrazee! Chester: Aw, come on! I don't sing like that! Harold: Sorry. Chester: Anyways, wanna go get something to eat? Harold: Sure. (Then, the screen goes to Jasmine and Collin, where Jasmine is singing Still Breathing by Green Day, while Collin is doing the music.) Jasmine (singing): I'm like a child looking off on the horizon I'm like an ambulance that's turning on the sirens Oh, I'm still alive I'm like a soldier coming home for the first time I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine Oh, I'm still alive! George: Good job! But it needs a little improvement, but not a big one that you're disqualified. So, that's a little that you passed. Jasmine: Thanks! (Then, Jasmine and Collin exited.) Collin: Good job on singing! Though, I do need improvements on my music. Jasmine: A little one, but none of the less, you did great. Collin: Gee, thanks. Jasmine: You're welcome, babe. Collin: Whoa, don't make me blush. Jasmine: Oh, sorry. (Then, screen goes to Elisha, who is singing Rather Be by Clean Bandit.) Elisha (singing): We're a thousand miles from comfort, We have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me, There's no place I rather be (The Tears clap.) Alexis: Good job, Elisha. Beautiful singing. Elisha: Thanks! Morgan: Cool, but mine is better! Listen! (Morgan walks to the stage, and sings Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.) Morgan (singing): Putting my defenses up Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attac- Tear Austin: You have good singing, but I think Elisha has a good singing too. Morgan: We'll settle this! (Then, it goes to Peter Potamus, who is singing No by Meghan Trainor.) Peter (singing): My name is "No" My sign is "No" My number is "No" You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go "Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No" Barney: Hey! No singing allowed! Peter: *lying* But I wasn't singing. Barney: Oh... Okay. Well, get back to work! Peter: Ok, boss... (Barney leaves.) Peter: I can't believe I gave up my singing dreams to become a construction worker... *continues his job* (Then, it finally goes back to Baylee and Huckleberry, who were given noodles by Yogi.) Yogi: Here are your noodles, guys! Enjoy! *leaves* Huckleberry: So. I heard that the very successful theater ACME Theater is going under successful times, because their recent show, The Phantom of the Ghost Bunny, failed to be successful. And I found out that if their more recent shows fail, they'll permanently close that theater. Gosh, I love that theater... Baylee: I know, but don't worry, Huck. They have plans to save the theater. Huckleberry: You know what? You might be right. If their next shows become successful again, they might keep the theater open! Baylee: Yeah, but... What are they gonna plan next? Huckleberry: I dunno, but whatever they are doing, I hope it's good. (Screen fades to the ACME Theater where Daffy is complaining about the theater, while Bugs is coming up with a new event.) Daffy: I can't believe it! Our first failure! Like our boss that gave the theater to us said if 5 shows fail, the theater is no more! Bugs: Daffy, calm down! There is gotta be something! Daffy: Something?! Like what, Bugs? Bugs: I dunno, maybe something that everyone would like to participate! Daffy: That's despicable. There is no way you can do that! Bugs: Oh, yes there is. Daffy: Oh, what are you gonna do now? Host a singing competition? (Then, Daffy's words gave Bugs a idea.) Bugs: Daffy... You're brilliant! We should do a singing competition! Daffy: No way that is gon- wait, what? We should do a singing competition? Bugs: Yes! What you said was insulting, but brilliant at the same time! Porky: Wait, a singing competition? Daffy: Apparently. Porky: Cool! I'll do the flyers! What is the prize? Bugs: Well, we do the WarnerTropolis Talent Show annually, but however, we had 5 lucky singers in past years, so this year, we'll only be doing one! Porky: One? That's the first time that the five lucky singers won't be making this year! Bugs: Yeah! This prize will be complicated! Porky, make those flyers! Porky: Yes sir! Bugs: Singing competition, here we come! (Then, screen goes to Jasmine and Collin returning to their apartments.) Collin: An another day completed! Jasmine: Yeah, I'm tired from the singing test. Collin: Yeah, we succeed, but my music is a bit off, but it's worth it. Jasmine: Well, congrats on the music, dude, though, you do need improvements. Collin: Yeah... I know. Well, I'll be improving my music if you need me. Jasmine: Ok, good luck and love you. Collin: Thanks, and love you too. (Screen goes to Chester, who is returning home.) Chester: That was the worst day I ever had! First, I got surrounded by those stupid Animaniacs, then my phone got stolen by that sneaky Haley Flanagan, and finally, Bunnicula and Harold ran off without me! Again! (Then, Chester enters his home, greeting Harold and Bunnicula.) Chester: You dumb dog and bunny! I can't believe you guys ran off without me! Again! Harold: Sorry, Chester, we couldn't help ourselves! Chester: Well, start helping it! Both of you! I'll be singing, so you are to leave me alone! *leaves upstairs* Harold: Oh... We made Chester mad again, didn't we? Bunnicula: *nods* Harold: Wanna get something to eat in the kitchen? Bunnicula: *nods* (Then, the screen goes to Elisha, who is finding a music channel to watch, but then, Savannah comes.) Savannah: Ok, leader, it's TV time for me. Elisha: What, again? That's the second time today! You know what? Here you go! *gives the remote to Savannah* (She goes outside.) Elisha: *sighs* I wish I can show Morgan that I am a good singer. Morgan: I heard you! Well, I can prove I can sing better than you! Elisha: No, the leader, which is me, is better! Tear Stacie: Guys! Stop arguing. Something will happen one day! Elisha: Tear Stacie has the point. Morgan: Very well, then. (Then, the screen goes to Peter Potamus, driving home from work.) Peter: Well, this day turned out to be good after all. (Then, Peter exits his car and enters his house to meet his pregnant wife, Wanda Potamus.) Wanda: Oh, hey Peter. *kisses Peter* How was work? Peter: *sighs* Great, but hard as always. Wanda: Hard work, isn't it? Peter: Yeah... Wanda: Well, I'll cook supper for you. Peter: Ok, but be sure to cook supper for yourself too! Wanda: I will. Peter: *sighs* I wish I would sing again... (Finally, the screen goes back to the ACME Theater, where Porky just finished the flyers for the singing competition.) Bugs: Done? Porky: Good news, Bugs. They're finished! Needs some improvements, but it's good. (Then, the left window suddenly blows the flyers into the opened right window, causing the flyers to fly through WarnerTropolis.) Porky: Oops... Bugs: Holy cow... (The flyers flew all over around the city, attracting the citizen's interests as they saw them, and a flyer goes to Jasmine, where it goes to the mailhole in the door, she sees it and was amazed and runs to show Collin, a another flyer goes to Yogi where he saw it from the door as he is about to close it, he nods, an another one goes to Elisha, where she saw it and was confident to prove Morgan, an another one goes to Peter, where he grab it from a opened window and was surprised, an another goes to Chester, and is surprised as he grabs it and finally goes to Baylee and Huckleberry Hound where Baylee saw it, and she was happy and excited.) Baylee: OMG! It's a dream come true! *grabs the flyer* Huckleberry Hound, look what I have! Huckleberry Hound: Huh? *saws the flyer, gasps* Holy cow! A singing competition! I wanted to sing... *sees that there will be one lucky winner* One lucky winner this year? Well, you know what? I can prove that I am a good singer! Baylee: Same here! Wait, one lucky winner? *reads the flyer* Oh, no... There are five in past years.... This is going to be complicated... But hey, I'm in for the competition. (The next morning, at the ACME Theater, as Bugs is checking on his computer, drinking coffee, Daffy came.) Daffy: Bugs, I heard those flyers flew off. Bugs: Yeah, that was just a simple incident. Daffy: If it's a simple incident, then check outside. Bugs: *looks outside, and spits out his coffee* Whoa! That is a lot! *excited* PORKY! Porky: Yes, Bugs? Bugs: Check out the outside! Porky: Really? Ok. *looks outside, shocked* Oh my goodness, there are a lot of people. I mean A LOT! Bugs: We are officially on! Porky, open those doors! Porky: Yes sir! *runs* (Then, screen goes to the citizens of WarnerTropolis excited to be in the singing competition, then Porky opens the door.) Porky: Welcome to the Singing Competition! (People cheered loudly) (Then, the screen cuts to the Animaniacs singing the Cupid Shuffle.) The Animaniacs (singing): Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Do the Cupid dance) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on, don't stop) (Screen cuts to Salty singing Airplanes by Hayley Williams.) Salty (singing): Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now (Screen cuts to Chester packing his stuff and lunch, and running to the theater, Elisha using her tears to fly into the theater and Peter going to the singing competition. Then, screen cuts to Lagan singing Poker Face by Lady Gaga.) Lagan (singing): Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (The scene cuts to Zandor in which he passes lots of people) Zandor: Excuse me! Coming through! Citizen: Hey! Porky: Whoa! You can't cut in line. Zandor: I am Zandor! Porky: I know, but that doesn't mean you have the rights to break the line, so there is the last line, where you belong. Zandor: You have got to be kidding me! *goes to the last line* (Then, screen cuts to Scooby-Doo singing Yeah by Usher.) Scooby-Doo (singing): I was up in the club with my homies, trying to get a lil V-I! (Screen cuts to Jabberjaw singing Boom Clap by Charli XCX.) (W.I.P/reserved for SpyroandLPSfan (me), KKDisney, ShadEmman and DonaldoC1997.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Work In Progress